Goodnight Moon
by MaryAnnett
Summary: Une histoire d'amour lunaire entre deux personnages plutôt...bestiaux !


Titre : Goodnight Moon

Auteur : Mary-Annett

Type : Romance, One Shot

Pairing : Severus Snape / Remus Lupin

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour lunaire, entre deux personnages à l'allure plutôt…bestiale !

Note : J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic après avoir écouté la chanson Goodnight Moon, de Shivaree (B.O Kill Bill vol. 2). Me sont apparus, lors du premier écoutage de la chanson, un petit Snape coquin et un jeune Lupin mutin, tous deux dansant, baignés dans un rayon de pleine lune… ;-)

Dédicace : Pour ma Soulmate, Blondy, parce que « où tu es, j'irai te chercher, et où tu vis, je saurai te trouver ». Je t'aime.

* * *

Une cellule, étroite, baignant froidement dans un rayon de pleine lune. Une seule ouverture sur la nuit, petite porte à barreaux qui se reflètent dans la pièce, la zèbre toute entière...entre blafard et obscur. Un jeune homme, très jeune, très pâle, agenouillé contre le mur, les yeux ouverts, dilatés, brillants, rougeoyant. Les rayures se reflètent sur tout son corps, l'écrasent, l'enferme. Prisonnier de l'intérieur. Ses poignés sont cerclés de métal, rattachés au mur par de lourdes chaînes. Ses vêtements déchirés, ses longs cheveux collés à un visage diaphane.

Un autre jeune homme, prisonnier aussi ; mais du regard de braise, lui. Agenouillé aussi, visage long, pâle, sec. Des yeux noirs, perçants, des cheveux mi-longs. Pas de chaînes, pas de souffrance, pas de peur dans les yeux…

« - Tu devrais partir Severus, c'est trop risqué.

- Ne te fais pas tant de souci pour moi.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, je… je ne suis plus du tout maître de moi quand…

- Je te remercie, mais j'ai étudié les loups-garous à l'école figure toi.

- Arrête de plaisanter ! »

Le jeune homme attaché ferme les yeux, épuisé, fébrile. Il soupire profondément et reste là, les yeux clos, silencieux.

L'autre se lève et s'approchant du prisonnier, caresse son front avec douceur. Il dit alors, presque pour lui-même :

« - Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira. »

Leurs regards se croisent, s'accrochent, ils se sourient.

« - Bon, et bien puisque tu es là, aide moi à retirer mes vêtements, je crois que ça va bientôt être l'heure… »

Severus s'accroupit près du jeune homme et lentement, amoureusement, il défait les lacets qui retiennent la vieille chemise et le pantalon déchirés. Nu, il est encore plus vulnérable, parait encore plus jeune. Mais Severus est près de lui cette fois… Toujours les ombres rayés sur le corps, toujours la servitude. Mais plus la solitude.

Le jeune homme aux yeux noirs se relève, et lentement encore, lentement toujours, défait les agrafes de son uniforme. Il laisse glisser sa robe noire sur ses épaules et celle-ci tombe négligemment à ses pieds. Le prisonnier, surpris, laisse couler son regard brûlant sur ce corps offert. Plusieurs secondes de silence, puis :

« - Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que…

- Remus, mon petit Loup… si tu arrêtais un peu de discuter… »

Il va répliquer, lorsqu'une violente douleur le coupe en deux ; il est minuit.

Chaque parcelle de sa peau laiteuse et tendre se tord, durcit, devient cuir, se couvre d'un pelage brun et dru. De redoutables lames acérées poussent à ses doigts, ses mains se recroquevillent, puis il tombe à quatre pattes. Une longue queue noire et gonflée, des canines brillant froidement dans la nuit, un museau sombre, noir, faiblement éclairé par une lueur rougeoyante de férocité et de douleur sourde grondant au fond de deux yeux terrifiant, à demi cachés par des paupières mi-closes.

La transformation est brève, quelques secondes à peine. Pourtant Severus, qui n'a compté le temps en minutes, mais plutôt en hurlements de douleur et gémissements rauques, la trouve longue. Quelques secondes de souffrance pure ; Des heures…

Il s'est inconsciemment plaqué au mur opposé et levant les yeux, il croise le regard fou du Loup Garou.

D'abord, la peur, puis le doute. Enfin, le courage…

Il ferme les yeux et soudain, quittant sa peau d'homme, devient félin…

Une panthère, fabuleuse : finesse et muscle, grâce et puissance, subtile créature androgyne et merveilleuse. Un épais pelage noir, majestueux, éclatant de la captivité de milliers de gouttes de lune, éparpillées çà et là. Un museau, des oreilles pointue, dessinés le plus purement, le plus finement. Pour finir des yeux en amande, perçants, d'un noir de jais parfait, et cerclés d'un halo d'argent.

Un court instant, les deux animaux se toisent en grondant sourdement. La queue du loup-garou fouette furieusement l'air, tous ses muscles brûlent de la même envie de se libérer de ses entraves. La panthère ondule de la tête gracieusement, sans quitter un seul instant la bête du regard ; son grognement est puissant, il fait trembloter les rayons de lune emprisonnés dans son pelage. Le Loup-Garou quant à lui, gronde, sans que les barreaux d'argent ne le libèrent…

Puis, lentement, sans libérer le loup-garou de son regard sombre, la panthère s'assied gracieusement, se couche, s'étire lascivement, se tait. Elle assiste, calme et muette à la naissance d'un hurlement terrifiant dans la gorge de la bête.

Il lève son museau vers la nuit noire et laisse éclater sa rage longtemps, plusieurs fois, sans qu'à un seul instant l'ambre rouge sang de ses yeux ne quitte le noir profond de ceux de son visiteur.

Lorsqu'à bout de souffle, enfin la souffrance se tait et qu'il ne résonne plus dans la nuit que les battements de leurs deux cœurs, la panthère doucement se met à ramper vers la bête.

Dans les yeux du félin, le loup-garou ne trouve pas de peur. Il les scrute et se perdant dans leur obscurité n'y voit rien. Ou plutôt y voit il quelque chose, mais à laquelle il n'a pas accès, qu'il ne comprend pas…

Arrivée à quelques centimètres à peine du loup-garou, la panthère s'arrête, se relève, gracile, et baissant imperceptiblement la tête, se met à pleurer :

Ses yeux changent, le halo d'argent s'agrandit, éclaire son regard, et tandis que petit à petit l'obscurité s'éteint, l'argent coule le long de son museau, et tombe sur le sol, formant une flaque miroitante, ondulant, frissonnant à chaque larme qui vient y mourir.

Intrigué, ensorcelé, le loup-garou s'assied, oubliant sa haine et ses chaînes.

Relevant la tête, d'un grognement plaintif, le félin invite le prisonnier à regarder au fond du miroir clair que la flaque a créé.

Leurs deux regards se retrouvent dans les larmes de la panthère noire, et dans le reflet clair et rassurant de ce miroir, il ne fait plus nuit, il n'y a plus de peur.

Le museau de la bête cherche celui du félin. Ils se trouvent, se découvrent, et à leur façon, s'embrassent. Leurs yeux se ferment de délice, longtemps, pour ne plus voir la nuit, pour fuir l'obscurité. Longtemps…

Lorsqu'ils les rouvrent, ils sont l'un contre l'autre, blottis, lovés, amoureux envers et contre tout, ensemble contre la nuit.

Lorsqu' apparaissent au loin les premiers rayons de soleil, la transformation s'inverse, leurs deux corps restent étroitement enlacés, engourdis.

Tournant son visage endormi vers la lune qui lentement se meure derrière la sombre forêt, laissant derrière elle quelques perles d'argent dans les plus hauts arbres, Remus murmure à l'oreille de Severus :

« - tu as remarqué que nous regardons un coucher de lune alors que tous les couples normaux regardent dans la direction opposée un lever de soleil…

- Mais nous ne sommes pas un couple normal mon Loup… »

Ils se sourient, s'embrassent tendrement, du bout des lèvres. Puis leurs yeux suivent la lente descente de la lune, jusqu'à ce que même ses éclats prisonniers de l'aube s'éteignent aussi, puis enfin, baignés dans l'or solaire du matin, s'endorment.

Leur sommeil est si profond qu'ils ne remarquent même pas que les barreaux d'acier, les chaînes d'argent, et les ombres asservissantes ont disparu.


End file.
